PaperJam
Paper Jam is the child of Ink!Sans and Error!Sans, though he is not a Sans. He goes by the nicknames of “Paper” or “PJ”. Profile Appearance Paper Jam is a being entirely made of ink, having bits and pieces of himself floating around. Most of these bits are around his head. The main color of his ink is black, with having cyan, magenta and yellow colors within his clothing and features. The only part of him that doesn’t follow this is his scarf, which is a lighter brown/cream color. He has mostly yellow eyes, with the left eye being in a shape and having a cyan pupil. He has magenta and yellow ink splotches on his cheeks and when he blushes, CMY colors of ink come up in splotches (primarily cyan). He wears a cyan/black jacket, magenta v-neck shirt, a purple sash and fanny pack, black/cyan shorts and orange/black ‘leggings’. Normally his legs/feet are huge paint blobs that do not form into actual feet, but when he does form feet, his shoes are simple slippers in the same color as his scarf. He also has three tongues magenta, cyan, and yellow (due to his CMYK Color scheme). His left eye shape depends on the mood he's in: * Star = Happy, content, thrilledit gets larger * Circle = Frightened * Tear = Sad * Diamond = (his default shape) Anger * Hourglass = in thought * Rhombus = confused * Heart = Love, romantic or platonic - also includes family and friends The most common shape his left eye is a diamond, due to how he is normally in a cruddy mood. The clothes that he ‘wears’ are actually a part of him and can manipulate them at any point. Sometimes, he would store extra ink in a tail that varies in length. His soul is in a shape of a determination point (four pointed yellow star). His skeletal structure, while mostly made of ink is actually bounded up strings from past battles that Error and Ink did. Personality He is mostly a jerk to anyone that he doesn’t really know and keeps up that shell pretty well. If you are able to break it though, he is really just like a big kid. Not growing up like normal beings, he has yet to learn a lot about other worlds due to being alone for so long. There are only a small group of beings that he ever really shows his emotions to. However, he will do anything to prove to others that he is not a mistake. Especially anything to prove to Error about it. Even though he hates Error, there is a part of him that wants to prove him wrong and show him that he can do something right. Abilities While most might think that he would be over powered due to having Ink and Error as his 'dads’, he is not as powerful as you might think. Any existing AUs out there cannot be edited by him. He can either only observe or 'destroy’ a universe. When 'destroying’ a universe, he cannot keep it 'destroyed’ due to not being able to physically grab anyone’s soul. This prevents him from pulling out the human to make sure that the universe stays destroyed. Now, if a universe lacked a human, then it would stay destroyed. His creating abilities are not that fantastic either - with most of the small items he creates disintegrating within a matter of minutes. He cannot create full AUs on his own or be able to create full characters that are stable. Although, while horrible at fighting offensively, he is great at defense. Using his own ink to manipulate shields and 'ink strings’ in order to block and be able to get away. Backstory Once they fully formed from the remains of Error’s scattered strings and Ink’s leftover piles of ink scattered about the multiverse, which took a process of about three years, Paper Jam started to walk through to see where they ended up at. Eventually, they find the two at the end of a battle - where Ink’s body was scattered all over the place and Error was about to do one more strike… Paper screamed - what else were they supposed to do? Error noticed them and felt an odd connection (which Ink did as well) and he really didn’t like how that felt within him… he panicked and shouted at Paper, calling them a “mistake” and “an abomination that shouldn’t have existed” before disappearing. Paper was traumatized by seeing Ink’s body all over the place (even though Ink could easily fix himself right back up - which he did and it still didn’t calm Paper down until several hours later). However - Ink isn’t really the best person/skeleton/monster to be a parent. While Paper was new to him, Ink payed so much attention to them, and showing them everything he could. However, once a new universe or item appeared, his attention on Paper shot down. It wasn’t like he forgot about them, it’s just his attention is sparatic and goes from new thing to new thing. Eventually, Paper noticed this trend and on different events that Ink showed them in the past (like human and monster holidays) they started to dislike and became numb to them. Even their own birthday cause they are the only ones that fully remember it. Eventually, Paper had enough and left the area Ink was at - deciding to find their own purpose. For eight years, they traversed their section of the antivoid - slowly seeing it shift to something that suited him more. The antivoid is interesting like that - making it be interpreted differently in different corners of it - Error’s is blank with wide white spaces, Inks’ has paper scattered and floating everywhere for the AUs and Paper’s developed into a maze of paintings on white walls, having it almost impossible to navigate on one’s own. :TL; DR Version: He was born from the remains of Error and Ink’s countless battles in the Multiverse, from their determination and frustration. Born at the age of 3, he wandered by himself for weeks until he found his ‘parents’ - fighting. Error disowned him from the beginning - claiming that he shouldn’t even exist. Ink, however, took care of him until Paper was 15. At that point, he believed that Ink was just taking care of him just because he felt obligated to. So, he left that section of the multiverse to figure out things on his own. He came to the conclusion that he was born to maintain balance in the multiverse - which means since there is too many AUs, he will destroy until he believes that balance has been restored. Category:Errortale Category:Inktale Category:Skelinkton Category:Sans Category:Cross AU Category:Genderfluid Category:Out-codes Category:Timeline Jumping